Rain Keeps the Fire Ignited
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: He is the only one capable of quelling my anger, and now he is in danger... I will not lose my brother to my stepfather, but will my stepbrother and his friends assist me in helping Loki change his path? And why I do get the feeling I'm being watched...
1. Calmness to Anger, Speechless

**Calmness to Anger, Speechless**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A year or two has passed since my brother and my step-brother left the house, the halls were silent now… Nothing but the echoes of footsteps to be heard in the torch-lit passageways, the stench of Asgard filling the palace... oh, how I despised it! Asgard was nothing more than a planet waiting to be eliminated; the freezing temperature was not able to deter my opinion. I could recall the warmth from the sun… the first time I went to Earth. Sadly, I am the only goddess who calls it Earth, while the others called it Midgard.

I was strolling through the hallway that held the room that Thor, Loki, and I had shared since we were kids… we still share the room now as adults even. I pushed the wooden door open with my foot, allowing light to enter the site. I gazed at the two beds facing the wall connected to the next room, the gold and silver sheets glowing slightly while the shadowy ash blanket swallowed the bright intruder. I slowly stepped into the room, settling down on the bed Loki and I shared when we were younger.

The comforting nostalgia enveloped me, allowing me to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Silence reigned in the hallway, peace and tranquility flowing through the narrow passage. Odin and Frigga sat in their thrones, as their children ran through the halls. The young goddess caught up to her brother, his dark locks swaying as he ran ahead of her and Thor. _

_She was able to tackle him, sending Loki to the ground below. Both of them laughing as they were getting back onto their feet, until young Thor tackled the two Laufeysons from behind. The three smiled and laughed at their positions on the ground, Thor was in between the two as an arm from each of them draped across his stomach. Thor's light navy eyes gazed at the soft emerald orbs of his stepbrother and the calm lilac eyes of his stepsister._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

The commotion from outside awakened me from my slumber, shattering the memory like a mirror being hit with a brick out of anger. My rage was beginning to boil when a guard entered my resting place.

I glared at him, "What the hell do you possibly want?" I screeched, raising my arms above my head in frustration.

The guard sighed, ignoring my anger. "Your brothers have returned from Midgard," He announced as calmly as he could.

The palm of my hand went against my pale forehead. "Would you please call Midgard, Earth around me?" I breathed harshly, soon pinching the bridge of my nose.

"My condolence then, Miss Kohaku," He replied.

I was about to growl at him, or rip his arm out of its socket. "Amber, call me Amber damn it." I retorted furiously, soon after I said that… the guard left the room.

**. . . .**

The scent of blood streamed through the halls as a tidal wave, the feeling of defeat and fear was also flowing through it as well. My speed beginning to increase as my heartbeat caught up with it, the soles of my navy boots scratching the marble landscape. My silver armor illuminating from the lights that hung above, the lavender hooded cape I wore waved rapidly while my light crimson tunic and my dark pants tightened against me as I raced through the hallway.

Once I reached the throne room, all the feelings and emotions crashed into me, sending me onto the ground with a thud… I felt a lone pair of orbs fall onto me, and when my lilac orbs glanced up at the eyes… Silence consumed me swiftly, I was speechless.

* * *

_The disclaimer is on my profile page ^^'_

_Let me know what you think of this, :) it would help this summer be a little less stressful ^^' _

_Also, here is the music that brought this chapter out..._

_Nemo (Nightwish) __Wish I Had an Angel (Nightwish) __Forever – Bonus Track (Red)_


	2. Pain to Relief, Decisions

**Pain to Relief, Decisions**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Lilac orbs gazed at the dull emerald suns in the distance; the figure that held those suns was wounded, but not as severely as I would have thought. His flawless pale skin had crimson scratches scattered throughout it, the bleeding gash on his forehead worried me. His verdant cape was ripped at the end, while parts of his tunic were marred with dirt and the crimson gel that dripped from his forehead. His wrists were bound by the sterling metal that I saw when I was roaming through the dungeon area of the palace, though the metal that sealed his mouth was new to me. _I wonder where they got that._

There were so many emotions and feelings flying through me, but the ones I could pin point were anger, worry, protectiveness, and sadness. As I was slowly getting back onto my feet, one of the three guards that surrounded my brother pushed him forward with the butt of his weapon, causing the God of Mischief to fall to his knees on the marble landscape, while the one other attempted to shove the spear end into Loki's spine, effectively paralyzing him. My anger boiled when I started running towards them, but I soon stopped in my tracks… for Thor seized the weapon about to injure my brother's spine.

"Stand down," Thor's booming voice ordered as he lifted the spear away from Loki's back, the guard stared up at Thor in utter shock.

As the guard struggled to form an answer against my stepbrother, I watched as Loki slowly stood and began walking towards me. I stood there for a moment, watching as his gait shifted him to the side, yet he was able to regain the little balance he had left. Glass shattered as a rock was thrown through it, and that rock planted itself roughly on the back of Loki's head, sending him to the ground below.

I was able to catch him before he fell to the ground fully, holding him tightly in my shaking arms. He was shivering against me, muffled whimpers seeping from the metal that sealed his lips. I brought one of my hands behind his head; swiftly undoing the gag and seeing it fall into the small gap between us. His warm breath slammed against my throat out of a short gasp of pain and relief… though the warm liquid that flowed onto my skin worried me, I glanced down at my broken brother to see a red line on his lips that flowed down his chin.

I could feel the water pricking my eyes as I brought Loki closer to me, wanting that feeling of him being there with me. I could feel the presence of the guards slowly strolling near me, my lilac orbs glared up at them as my eyes darkened, the guards backed away a bit.

I growled. "Get the hell away from my brother before I rip your head from your shoulders and throw it into a black hole!" I threatened them as venom and rage coated my voice. My breathing was ragged, but soon evened out as a chilled hand and metal rested against my cheek; my eyes slowly glanced down at my brother. His emerald eyes gazing at me pleadingly, wanting me to relax and calm down… Those eyes were able to tell me anything without the need of words; I took in a deep breath and exhaled, beginning to relax. I saw Loki smile, causing me to smile in return. I slowly removed the metal harming his wrists, his arms quietly snaked around my waist… needing someone there, I heard him hiss in pain… _His wrists are probably wounded_.

I decided it was best to leave the throne room, and with that, I lifted Loki off of the ground as I was getting back onto my feet. Cradling my terrified brother in my arms, I exited through the hallway I previously entered.

**. . . .**

The guards and Thor had left the throne room, giving Frigga and Odin space to talk. Thor was walking through the hallways to locate his two stepsiblings, while the guards were off somewhere else in the enormous palace.

"You cannot sentence Loki to death, you are his father." Frigga began, breaking the silence within the site.

Odin sighed, "Loki is not my son, and he is a threat to two realms and should be destroyed!"

Frigga breathed, keeping herself calm. "You know that Thor and Amber will not allow that, Amber will seek her revenge."

"Their emotions cloud their judgment," Was Odin's reply.

"Odin," Frigga began quietly. "Loki still has good left in him, I can feel it." When she said this, Odin laughed.

"He has no good left in him." His retort was short, but its effect lasted longer than anything.

Frigga stood, leaving the throne room and making her way towards the hallway Amber left through. But, before she disappeared from Odin's view, she glanced back at him.

"I know Loki will change, with the right help… I promise you that." She replied full of confidence before leaving Odin in the room alone.

Frigga soon caught up to Thor, and now, both of them were walking through the halls together… hoping to locate the two Laufeysons.

* * *

_Well, here's chapter 2 :)_

_Leave reviews and let me know what you think :)_

_So, here is the music that helped this chapter come out..._

_Nemo (Nightwish) __Ours (Taylor Swift)_


	3. Quiet Time, Discuss

**Quiet Time, Discuss**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The silent tranquility rose about me and Loki as we sat in our room on the bed we shared, the simple illuminations seeping through the small window in our room allowed me to noticed how Loki appeared to be more… calmed, to say the least. Though, the light accented his cheekbones and his dark ebony locks, which I noticed had been covered in crimson in a couple places about his skull. I reached over to the antique bedside table we had to retrieve the damp washcloth from the bowl filled with water, I gently began to dab the cloth on his wounds. He groaned in pain and squirmed a bit, but as my free hand snaked around his waist, he stopped in his struggles and leaned back against me. His head resting against my chest as his body lay on the bed beneath us.

"Shh…" I cooed softly, "You are going to be alright, Loki." I rested my cheek against the top of his head, just relishing in the moment of me and him being alone together… Kind of like when we were little, sitting outside on a blanket and watching the stars… I missed those moments so much. For a moment, I thought about what would happen if Loki died… and it frightened me!

_What the hell would I do? Who would calm me down when I was pissed? Who would comfort me when I had nightmares or vice versa, who would I comfort when they had nightmares?_ My breathing sped up drastically along with my heartbeat, water flowing from my eyes onto my brother's head out of pure fear. Out of nowhere, I could feel a chilled hand coming up against my cheek, a lone finger brushing away my tears as they dropped. My breathing slowed as my lilac orbs fell onto Loki, his dull emerald orbs regaining some brightness, gazing up at me as I cried… I buried my face into his hair, hiding my cowardice from him… even though he knew I was crying.

"And you will be alright, Amber." He breathed, his voice sounded harsh and forced… his throat was probably raw and sore from the amount of use against the metal gag. I felt his head shift under my own and soon, his forehead was against mine. My now reddened eyes watched him cautiously, while his eyes watched me with simple curiosity… something I have never seen in ages.

I sighed, "Loki…" I wheezed through my building sob. "I don't want to lose you, if that ever happened… I-I don't know what I would do! I'm just so scared that if…" My sentence was cut off by him swiftly moving in his condition to pull me into his embrace. I didn't know what to do, I was so shocked. He had only hugged me once, and that was when we were kids and a nightmare scared me so much that I could not fall back asleep.

"It is alright Amber, everything will be okay, I promise." He whispered against my throat, his warm breath sending chills down my spine.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, bringing myself closer to him. "How… How do you know that?"

I felt his fingers combing through my dark ebony locks, "I just know," He answered quietly. The silence in the room surrounded us, as I was beginning to calm down. I wiped my damp eyes with the back of my hand as Loki released me from his hold.

His pale hands held my shoulders, allowing our eyes to meet. "No more tears now, okay?" He questioned softly, staring into my eyes.

I smiled, before leaning up slightly to kiss his forehead… as I leaned back to my current position; curiosity was sketched on Loki's complexion. "Okay," I responded, before laying my head against his chest and feeling his arms wrap around me once again. For once, in Asgard… I was happy, content, and relaxed.

**. . . .**

Some time had passed since then; Loki was asleep in my arms. His breathing light and even for once, I smiled as I glided my finger gently against his cheek.

I was about to close my eyes and join my sleeping brother when someone knocked on the door leading into the room.

I breathed deeply, "If you are Odin or guards… Leave me alone before I kill you on the spot!" I yelled as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Loki.

"It is not Odin, it is Thor." The voice informed from the other side of the door.

I sighed, "I hope you are Thor… the door is unlocked." When I said that, the door slowly slipped open, before opening fully to reveal Thor and my stepmother, Frigga.

My hold tightened around Loki as Thor and Frigga came beside the bed I was on, Thor sat down where my feet were… while Frigga sat right beside me, her eyes watching us.

"How is Loki faring?" My stepmother asked; I watched as Thor stood for a moment before walking over and closing the door. Taking his previous spot right after.

"A little better, I suppose." My voice was quiet within the room, wanting to keep some silence in case any guards were wandering the halls.

That silence stretched for a while, "Odin has planned to sentence Loki to death." Frigga warned, as if on cue, Loki began to squirm in my hold and I tried to ease his worry, whispering words of comfort to my conflicted brother. It appeared to work, since he ceased moving and breathed a content sigh.

"I will not allow that to happen." The two gods growled simultaneously, lilac orbs drifted to the light navy gaze of Thor. _For once, we are on the same page._

Frigga smiled, "Over the next three days. I want you three to prepare to head for Midgard, find allies, and change your brother before things worsen." She said; her eyes darkening as she spoke.

Thor and I stared at Frigga for a minute; _she is allowing us to go against every law in Asgard, to save Loki?_

* * *

_Well, here's chapter three... Kinda early, but since you guys are reading/favoriting/and putting this on an alert... Has fueled this chapter to come early, so, awesome! :D_

_Leave reviews please, it fuels this story and blocks my writer's block ^-^_

_Also, here is the music that helped as well..._

_Ours (Taylor Swift) __Nemo (Nightwish) __Enemy Inside, Pt. 2 (Egypt Central) __I Want My Tears Back (Nightwish) __A Life of Dying (Perfect Like Me) __For My Sake (Shinedown)_


	4. Packing, Trust

**Packing, Trust**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The room was silent; the only thing that anyone in the area could hear was the flickering from the torch on the wall lighting up the room just a bit. Lilac and navy eyes stayed on the beautiful form sitting on the bed, who has told us, or rather implied… that we should go against the law of Asgard to protect and change my brother.

"Frigga, are you sure?" Thor asked after a while, allowing some words to flow through the air around us.

"Yes Thor, I am sure." She answered, "I can see very easily that you two want to help Loki, and I can still feel the good that resides deeply within him…" She paused for a moment. "Loki wants to change," She added quietly, gently placing her hand against the side of the broken god's face. I glanced down at my brother; he was leaning into her touch, needing that reassurance and comfort. From that, it dawned on me that both Frigga and Thor were the only ones who have showed me and Loki… _Love, _I smiled, the hood from my cape slowly falling onto my head. I looked up to see Thor's fingers gripping the thin fabric of my hood, silently telling me that he understood.

**. . . .**

Thor and I watched as Frigga disappeared from our bedroom, once she was gone… I placed Loki on our bed and Thor and I started packing our belongings. I pulled out the small bag that had gathered dust in the closet, before throwing the light bag onto Thor's bed. I watched as Thor tucked his hammer into the bag, _I wonder why I'm the only one without a weapon. Thor has that hammer and Loki has that scepter infused with the Tesseract... hmm?_

"What is on your mind, Amber?" I jumped at Thor's voice interrupting my train of thought, his eyes were burning into my own, and I sighed, my eyes falling onto the ground.

"I am just wondering why I don't have a weapon, that's all."

I could see Thor's eyes darken, I had more than that on my mind and he knew that… but I wasn't about to go and tell him everything.

I breathed, lifting off my armor and sealing it into a violet cube… It was a sealing magic I learned a couple years back, it was a way for me to easily lock and unlock my armor. I continued to wear my hooded cape, along with my boots, tunic, and pants. I glanced over to see Thor staring at me oddly, "Do you want me to do that for your armor, and I already did it for Loki's?" I asked, holding up the emerald cube that held Loki's armor away. I saw Thor hesitate for a moment before he nodded his head in reply, with that… I had Thor's shiny armor sealed into a shadowy navy cube. I slipped the three colored cubes into the bag, before placing Loki's weapon deep within the bag, I was kind of happy that it could change its size.

I could hear the zipper pulling the bag closed as I walked over to the window, staring at the scenery that enveloped Asgard, _I still don't like it here._

I was glad we were leaving Asgard and heading for Earth.

Turning around, I caught a glimpse of Thor gazing down at Loki's sleeping form. "Do you trust us, Thor?"

His navy orbs fell onto me, then Loki, and then back to me. "To an extent, yes… but the actions you two take determine if I trust you fully."

I tugged on my hood and smiled, "Fair enough."

* * *

_Here's chapter four :)_

_and the music that brought this chapter out..._

_Ours (Taylor Swift) __Are You Ready (Three Days Grace)_

_Review please, it would help me know if any of you want this story to continue, and feedback is nice :)_


	5. Just Different, Three Words

**Just Different, Three Words**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The air remained still as my stepbrother and I resumed packing our belongings, I was able to slip a few things into the bag while Thor checked to see if everything was in the bag that we needed.

I allowed my hood to fall back behind my head as I sat down on the bed next to my sleeping brother; _he doesn't have a lot of magic left… maybe those cuffs drained it from him? _I contemplated as I laid my hand on his forehead, before lightly retracting it and turning my gaze to Thor.

"So, you are helping me?" I saw him jump when I asked that, and it took all my power to hold back a laugh.

"It would appear that I have no choice, since our mother knows we wish to help Loki."

I shrugged, "But, you do have a choice… It's just mom knows us too well."

I heard my blonde stepbrother chuckle at my statement. _I have my moments; _I smiled, although there was something bothering me… I shrugged the feeling off and gazed at the door. It was an interesting door, carved in a way to belong yet to appear to be from another realm. It was going to be like that for us when we got to Earth, what fun!

**. . . .**

After we made sure that we packed everything needed, Thor had placed the bag we were taking in the corner of our room… I was still surprised that we even shared a room, with us being adults and everything, but it was reassuring to me… having my siblings close to me.

I settled down on the bed Thor slept on, he soon joined my side and sat beside me. As I surveyed the site, I couldn't help but know that - I was going to miss our little room… so many fond memories flowed in here, this was going to be the only thing I was going to miss about Asgard, including my stepmom… I was going to miss her when _that _happened.

I laid my head against Thor's shoulder and breathed, "You excited?"

I watched as his eyes fell onto me, simple curiosity etched in them. "About what,"

My eyes fell to the ground, before glancing back up at him. "To see your buddies, help our brother. You know... that stuff."

He stared at me for a minute, before finally understanding what I was talking about. "I suppose so," Was the answer he gave me.

I smiled, "Such a short answer, for a tall and strong God." As I said that, I could see his eyes darken.

"You dare mock me now?" Thor growled, and I sighed.

"Not really mock, more like… a playful banter or messing with." I think right after I said that, the air around us changed. It wasn't as tense as it used to be… It was more like a calm wind swirling around us, and I loved it. It was different, and I could see that Thor was adapting to it.

His navy orbs regained their bright color, and he smiled. "I'm just trying to be the good, lovable, protective, violent when needed, annoying sister slash stepsister when I get the chance," I told him, smiling up at him like usual.

He wrapped an arm around my small figure and rested his head on mine, "I love you,"

I placed my hand on Thor's head, and rubbed his head… effectively messing up his hair. "Love you too, Thor… but as a stepbrother."

He laughed like before, the light tone it possessed allowed me to relax in his hold. _Yep, things are going to be different. _

**. . . .**

I think I fell asleep in Thor's arms, the last time I looked outside it was bright (for us being in the darkness of space, I wasn't sure how that was possible)… but, right now – it was dark out, the stars scattered across the sky in a random pattern. Hearing the person beside me snoring told me that Thor was asleep, I smiled and glanced over to the bed Loki was on… to my surprise – he was awake, sitting up on the bed.

"Loki?" I asked, escaping Thor's hold and walking over to my brother. His breathing was labored and heavy, I really couldn't see well in the dark, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see that he was sweating, his emerald eyes wide in fear. _My guess, another nightmare, _I assumed as I sat beside him and snaked my arms around him, he was shaking.

"Loki, what's wrong? Another nightmare,"

He turned around in my hold and had his arms about my waist, needing something to hold onto. Ignoring my soaking wet shoulder, I rubbed his head contently. His soft dark ebony hair slipping through my fingers, I could feel him calm down and his nodded his head in reply to my question from before, I ignored that and decided to let him relax in my hold, just like when we were little.

"How is he?"

I was startled when I heard Thor's quiet, booming voice ask that, _When the hell did you wake up? _I wondered, knowing he wasn't going to answer anyway. Of course, I watched as my stepbrother walked over and sat beside me, waiting from me to answer.

I breathed, continuing to comfort my brother. "He had a nightmare, and from what I can tell… It scared the shit out of him." I told Thor, but his eyes wandered to Loki before settling on me.

"We should head for Midgard, now."

I stared at my stepbrother, my lilac orbs growing slightly due to the urgency in Thor's voice.

"Now, but Thor –"

"It would be best if we left now, you know that if we do not, things will worsen and turn against us."

I sighed, giving up on debating with him. "Fine, grab the bag. Let's go."

Once I uttered those words, Thor went over to the corner and grabbed the bag, holding it like a wounded animal in his arms as he took his spot beside me. I breathed deeply, before placing two fingers on Thor's and Loki's right temples, and chanted three small words… before the room began to swirl within the darkness of Asgard.

* * *

_Chapter 5, yays! :D_

_I think in the next couple chapters I'll have music :)_

_and here is the music that help out..._

_Monster (Skillet) __Goodbye (SR-71) __Ours (Taylor Swift) __Ex's and Oh's (Atreyu) __Lost (Avenged Sevenfold) __Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavigne) __Set the World On Fire (Black Veil Brides) __16 Cradles (Hail the Villain) __Kid At Heart (The Hype Theory) __Paradox (Ignite The Fire) __Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson)_

_Let me know what you think :)_


	6. Arrival, Sounds

**Arrival, Sounds**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The air was warm around my form, allowing the calmness to drift into my soul like butterfly flying from one place to another. I opened my eyes, only to shield them with my arm… the blinding light from above harming them. I turned to lie on my side and found myself lying on a bench; I lifted my arm a bit… seeing the scene before my eyes.

The multitude of trees surrounding me made the place appear to be a sanctuary, there was a stone path winding around the area, birds chirping and flying about while the other creatures scampered across the landscape.

My lilac orbs wandered around, until I found my stepbrother lying on the ground, his complexion shining due to the light from above. The bag was pressed against his chest.

"Thor," I whispered, watching as his eyes fell onto me.

"What realms of Midgard did you bring us to?" He asked, turning his head to stare at me fully.

"… Don't know, but this place looks abandoned." I stated, gazing at the several trees that were not tended to, covered in this soft green substance and climbing up the plant.

**. . . .**

After a while, Thor and I finally stood… scanning over the landscape. And that was when I realized something.

"Where the hell is Loki?" I shouted, fear slowly consuming me, until Thor placed a hand on my shoulder – and with his other hand – he pointed at the tree branch in the distance... with something draped over it.

"There,"

I took in a deep breath of the cool air around us and started walking towards the tree Thor pointed at. As the tree came into view, I glanced up at the branch… seeing something that made my heart sink into my lungs.

What I saw, was my brother. His unconscious form draped over the branch, the crimson gel from before drenched over part of his arm and stained his pants in a few spots. I was about to climb up the tree and retrieve Loki, when Thor came up and was already up on the branch gathering my wounded brother. When he came down, Loki was shivering in his hold, whimpering from the pain that was involuntarily inflicted on him. And I cried.

Tears streaming from my eyes as if something stabbed my heart, I stared up at Thor and said without the need of any words. _Give me Loki, _and soon… Loki was in my arms, while Thor had our bag slung onto his shoulder.

I breathed, "We need to cover some ground… and hopefully find your pals." I informed him, instantly witnessing him walking away from me, causing me to follow.

**. . . .**

_I hate rain, only when it's pounding against my head at a constant rate. _I told myself as Thor and I walked down the long stretch of a gravel road we reached by nightfall, the droplets of water falling from the sky were troublesome, clouding my vision a bit and Thor trudged on, as if none of this bothered him.

"Thor, make the rain less annoying and calm down."

Once I said that, the rain went from a constant downpour to a light drizzle. _Thanks, _I said mentally and continued to walk. It appeared that we were on the outskirts of an area near the place Loki attacked, but the road resumed its path and brought us to a blocked off realm. There was a sign that read **Do Not Enter **and a wooden beam that served as a guard. In the distance I could see a small building, no lights – and I smiled, "Thor, why don't we stop somewhere for the night and continue tomorrow?"

I could see that he agreed with me, he looked exhausted and also worried about Loki's condition. With that in mind, we ducked under the beam and made our way to the small building.

**. . . .**

We settled ourselves inside the building, the scent of moss clouding the area, water dripped from the ceiling as the rain pounded outside against the window with a crack in it. _Thor's troubled._

I glanced over from my position on the tiled floor to see Thor staring out the window, watching the sky. I breathed in the smells that nature offered, before glancing down at Loki. We had him laid out over Thor's cape and was using my cape as a blanket, I was able to use the bandages I packed to wrap up the wound on his arm and patch up the scratches on his legs. His emerald eyes were closed and his breathing evened out. Lying down beside my brother, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

**. . . .**

By morning, we were up and walking on the road again, leaving the building like we found it… Empty. I held Loki as we walked and Thor had our bag, the road stretch a good bit before we saw headlights within the pouring rain. We stepped to the side of the road and watched as this black van slowed down to where we were. The passenger window came down to reveal a woman with light brown hair and silver eyes, while someone else drove the car.

"Do you kids need a ride?" She asked; her voice was light and knowing.

Thor was about to answer when he saw her face become frightful, her eyes settled on my brother and I saw this protective aura surround her. "Get in, quickly." She stated, and the door slid open.

Thor and I stared at each other before finally getting into the car. We laid Loki down on the back seat while Thor and I took the two seats before it. I watched the door close automatically and the car moved along the road.

**. . . .**

The ride was quiet at points; there was this sound racing through the car. Multiple instruments and lyrics forming into something beautiful, I couldn't describe it.

"So, what are your names?" The man driving the vehicle asked, staring back at us for a moment. The glasses he wore shined in the dim lights that were in the car, his black hair disheveled and his jade eyes gazing at us… finally, one of us broke the silence.

"Thor Odinson,"

"That's an interesting name." The woman commented.

"And you, young lady?" The man questioned.

"Amber Laufeyson, and the one laying down on the back seat, is my brother, Loki."

"That's a pretty name; I wish we named one of our kids that." The woman said, reminiscing down some old memories. "Now," She began. "I'm guessing you are wondering why I told you to get into the car quickly, correct."

Thor and I nodded our heads in reply.

"Well, I am a doctor and seeing Loki beaten up like that kicked my medical instincts in… and seeing you two worn out so much also kicked it in as well." She explained, fiddling with the radio.

**. . . .**

"What is this sound coming from the radio?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"Music," The man driving answered.

"Music?" Thor began, "What is this music?"

I could see the man driving smile, "I'll tell you when we get to the house."

I took in a deep breath, settling down in my seat and closing my eyes, feeling at ease for once.

* * *

_Chapter 6, I'm in a good mood... so, it's up! :D_

_There will be music in the next chapter, I promise!_

_Review please, let me know what you think :)_

_and here is the music that helped out..._

_Nemo (Nightwish) __Even If I Could (Papa Roach) __Bad Bad Blood (Perfect Like Me) __Entertainment (Rise Against) __Broken – feat. Amy Lee (Seether) __Are You With Me (Sixx:A.M.)_


	7. Home Sweet Temporary Home, Audiophile

**Home Sweet Temporary Home, Audiophile**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

I had fallen asleep, and I have to say… It was the best sleep I got in ages, curled up like a ball in the seat and listening intently to the music racing calmly through the vehicle. It was great! Though, as the car came to a sudden halt, my eyes jerked open and a groan escaped me.

"Did you sleep well?" Thor asked me as I adjusted myself in the comfortable seat.

"I was I still was." I growled lightly, rubbing my eyes. I heard Thor laugh lightly at my comment, _I'm still on a roll today… Awesome! _

I couldn't help but glance back at my brother, in all honesty… I was surprised to see that he was awake at all. I could see the dark circles around his dull emerald eyes, the visible injuries I saw were healing rather quickly, to my surprise… Then again, we were gods.

"Wow Loki, I'm shocked to see that you're up." I stated, turning around a bit in the seat to be in a more comfortable position.

Loki remained silent, holding his head between his hands.

"He appears to have a headache,"

My eyes wandered to the woman sitting in the passenger seat, "What is your name, by the way?"

She smiled, "Right, we really didn't introduce ourselves that well. I'm Natalie Headstone,"

"And I'm David," The man exiting the driver's seat added. "Why don't you three come outside, the rain stopped."

"Won't be like that for long," I muttered under my breath, opening the door leading into the outside world, I watched as Thor exited the door – while I assisted Loki out of the car, taking his hand, I slowly guided him out of the vehicle.

**. . . .**

Once I got my brother out of the car, I watched as Natalie strolled over and slung one of Loki's arms over her shoulder. The weight on me shifted and Loki was soon leaning against Natalie for support.

Lilac, navy, and emerald orbs fell onto the small snowy house with dull black shutters on the few windows. The porch connected to the house had a wooden swing in the corner, several different species of plants were encompassing the porch and stone stairs led up to the door with intricate designs and an ornate wreath hanging on it. The multitude of flowers and plants continued on the sides of the home and probably went into the back of it. _Sacred, _was my first thought of the home, Natalie led David and my siblings inside as I stayed outside, gazing at the home like a fool.

**. . . .**

As I entered the area, the scent of pomegranate and lavender enveloped the site… giving it a calming atmosphere, there was also that sound David called "Music" racing through the house. I saw Thor leaning against the marble counter, as David was preparing something at the stove by the open window. I searched the area for my brother… he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Loki?" I asked, coming up and leaning against the counter-top like my stepbrother.

"Natalie took him down into the basement, they should be up here by dinner." David explained, pouring a steaming batch of tan noodles into the colander over the silver sink. I watched in amazement as he took the colander filled the white ribbons over to the table near the large alcove of plants by another window.

"What is that?" I heard Thor ask, as I went over to the window surrounded by all the plants. _No wonder the house smells divine._

"It's spaghetti," David responded, placing a bowl of red by the pasta.

At that moment, Natalie emerged from the door leading to the basement. "Loki is recuperating from his injuries, so he will be asleep for a while. He should wake up sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning." She explained calmly, walking up to David and kissing his cheek.

**. . . .**

Dinner was quiet, the music setting the scene in a rather odd fashion. Thor was still questioning the food while I took the adventurous route and tried it, the spaghetti was awesome… to say the least, but Thor finally tried it after a while. _Achievement unlocked for Thor!_

**. . . .**

By the time dinner was done and the dishes were placed into this thing called a dish-washer, David escorted Thor and I to our bedroom for the night, along the way… he showed us where their room was, the bathroom, the library, the sun room slash _The Night Owl's Quarters _as David dubbed it for the evening hours, and then the room that me and my brothers were sharing.

The room itself was massive. There were two large queen size beds near the back wall of the room, a bookshelf, a desk with a lamp which had a multi-colored light-bulb inserted into it, a large rug designed with vines and a few posters scattered throughout the walls of the room.

"I hope this is okay for you two," David said after a while, adjusting his glasses.

"We cannot thank you enough for this, you have our thanks." Thor retorted, smiling at David as he spoke.

David smiled, "Don't worry about it, you would have done the same for us." He responded, before leaving the room.

I decided to take the bed by the window, and promptly curled up on the bed and fell asleep, Thor soon joining me in a deep sleep on the bed by the door.

**. . . .**

Deep within the basement, the sound of a bass could be heard rather easily. Playing the baseline to a song, David sat on the piano stool, playing his bass within the massive area encompassed with a large amount of instruments, and speakers in the basement… while the other part was used as an infirmary, currently housing the God of Mischief.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Shinedown: My Name (Wearing Me Out)_

_**. . . .**_

_My name is worthless like you told me I once was_

_My name is empty cause you drained away the love_

_My name is searching since you stole my only soul_

_My name is hatred and the reasons we both know_

_Worthless_

_Empty_

_Searching_

_Hatred_

_Well who am I right now?_

**. . . .**

_You're fuckin' wearing me out_

_You're always dragging me down_

_You're the fake_

_Fallen force of nature_

_Sick mind_

_I don't need a gun to take back what's mine_

_It's over_

_It's over now_

_You're done wearing me out_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

As David continued his burning passion for music, his couldn't help but glance over at the small passageway into the infirmary, easily spying Loki leaning against the doorframe. His head, arm, and any other injury were bandaged up properly. Though, the shadowy circles under his eyes gave David enough information that the wounded god still needed some much needed rest.

"How are you feeling, Loki?" David asked, ceasing his music playing and laying his instrument against the stand by the piano stool.

It took a minute for him to finally reply. "… Exhausted," Loki answered, breathing heavily. His hand resting on his head like before.

"You okay…" David began, before realizing that Loki's gait shifted a bit and he slowly slid onto the ground. David rushed over to his side, and placed to fingers on the god's wrist. _He still has a pulse, but why did he pass out?_ He wondered, slipping an arm under his head and the other under his knees before lifting him off of the landscape below. Being a part-time therapist and a full-time psychologist, not much medical instincts filed into that field, though he digressed and carried the unconscious god up to the middle floor and into the living room, gently placing the god on the couch.

* * *

_Chapter 7, and music... Yays! :D_

_Achievement unlocked!_

_review please, let me know what you think :)_

_And, here's the music that helped out..._

_Live Forever (Sixx:A.M.) __For My Sake (Shinedown) __I'm Alive (Shinedown) __Here and Now – Deconstructed (Seether) __In My Head (Richy Nix) __Hide (Red) __Half-Truism (The Offspring) __Crownless (Nightwish) __This Means War (Nickelback) __Paradox (Ignite The Fire ) __My Name – Wearing Me Out (Shinedown)_


	8. Seeing Things, Comfort Zone

**Seeing Things, Comfort Zone**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The calming atmosphere was reassuring as his body laid on the hazel crimson couch stationed by the fire place. The fire was still going, emitting warmth throughout the living room. The God of Mischief thrashed around on the couch that served as his bed for the night… He could feel this slime-covered flesh caress his throat, while sharp pain raced up his arms. He wanted to scream, but the pain kept him silent. Withering in pure fear... He finally forced his eyes open, realizing that the shadowy image of the Chitauri restraining him.

_You are in our range, Loki Laufeyson… and you will soon perish, along with your sister._

The light in the branching hallway near the kitchen shot on. "Hello? Is someone down there?" Natalie's voice sounded through the hall, the timbre of it was coated with worry.

The figure holding the broken god down vanished, leaving in this light navy mist when Natalie entered the area. She could still see the strange mist and the outline of the intruder, before it disappeared completely.

Then, her silver gaze fell onto Loki. He still appeared weak, she could see the fear swimming in his dull emerald gaze. "Loki, what was that?" She asked, walking over to him and kneeling down beside the couch he was placed on. She reached out towards him, but he flinched away. _Something traumatized him… poor thing._

"The Chitauri," Loki whispered in response. His body suddenly grew cold, and Natalie noticed.

"Let's get you by the fire," She stated, gently assisting him off of the couch and over to the medium circular rug before the fire place. She watched as he sat down in front of the gated flames… Once he was seated, she placed the blanket rolled up by the love seat and caped it over his shoulders, allowing his body to regain some heat. He didn't seem to notice her caring action, but deep down he thanked her.

He glanced back, but only to catch her in the kitchen before the slightly opened stainless steel fridge door, bringing a tall rectangular carton out of the fridge. She went over to a cabinet and brought out a short wide rimmed glass and set it on the counter, before pouring the white liquid into the glass. She placed the carton back into the fridge and strolled over to him with the glass filled with the white liquid.

She crouched down beside him and held out the glass. "Here, milk usually helps with nightmares and other mind tricks." She informed him, watching as he took a tentative sip from it. She saw him visibly relax.

"What's bothering you, Loki?"

It took a while for the wounded god to reply, "A bargain I made that I wish to forget." He answered, taking another drink from the glass given to him.

"And it's difficult for you to forget it, isn't it?" She asked, honestly worried about him.

He simply nodded his head in response, his dark locks illuminating in the moonlight seeping through the window by them.

Natalie settled herself beside him, allowing his head to fall against her shoulder. She brought an arm around him from behind and held his shoulder. "You'll be alright, Loki." She whispered softly as the lights dimmed above them.

"How do you know that?" He asked, exhaustion coating his voice as the small antique mahogany clock stroke midnight.

"A mother knows," Was her reply, watching as his emerald orbs closed and his breathing evened out. She smiled, "Sleep well, Loki." She said under her breath, kissing the top of his head before placing him back on the couch she found him on.

The music playing in the background somehow setting the scene like before, only it had a deeper meaning this time…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Skillet: Would It Matter_

**. . . .**

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care_

_If my time was up I'd wanna know_

_You were happy I was there_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow_

_Then maybe you would miss me_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I'd like better_

_I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever…_

**. . . .**

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember_

_Would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

… _Would it matter at all…?_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Dawn began to rise outside the tinted glass, the birds making their usual chirping clamor and the wind whispering soothing words through the air, _yet another night passed… and the music continued to flow._

* * *

_Chapter 8, I liked writing this chapter :)_

_And I hope you guys like it too, let me know in reviews please :)_

_Also, here is the music..._

_Codependence (Sixx:A.M.) __Live Forever (Sixx:A.M.) __Go Alone (Hell Or Highwater) __Forever – Bonus Track (Red) __This Is Letting Go (Rise Against) __Would It Matter (Skillet)_


	9. The Time Here Resumes, Learning

**The Time Here Resumes, Learning**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_And so the music plays for the tormented soul. _Natalie thought as she walked down the stairs that morning, she found the God of Mischief still asleep on the couch, though the glass of milk she gave him was empty and toppled over onto its side. She stalked over to the living room, picking up the empty glass and promptly placing it in the sink.

The music flowing through the home continued to play, as it did for several years of being married to David Headstone… _Such fond memories, _she wondered.

As the clock chimed to alert the time, it effectively awoke the one sleeping on the couch.

Natalie smiled, "Sorry about the clock chiming, Loki. How was your night?" She asked, watching as his eyes wandered onto her.

"It is fine, and my night was good… besides what occurred earlier that evening." He answered, holding the blanket around him in place.

"That dream still annoying you?"

Loki and Natalie watched as David emerged from the hallway connected to the kitchen, his hair disheveled while he was cleaning his glasses with the bottom of his shirt.

"… Yes," Loki breathed, feeling defeated.

"You know... if you want." David began, walking over and sitting beside the injured god on the couch. "You can tell me what's ailing you… and maybe I can help you find a way to forget it."

"David is good with stuff like that." Natalie commented, placing five porcelain plates on the round table in the back of the kitchen.

**. . . .**

Later that very morning, the two other gods entered the kitchen… a lovely scent roaming through the area.

"What is that?" Thor asked, walking over to Natalie as she pulled a dish out of the oven. She smiled at Thor as she placed it on the counter and removed her oven mitts.

"Cinnamon rolls," She responded, her silver orbs gleaming in the light from the window.

"Smells awesome," I exclaimed, coming over to be beside my stepbrother.

Natalie went over to the table and began placing down the silverware, "Can one of you call David and Loki up here for breakfast? They are in the basement."

I smiled, "I'll do it." And with that said, I strolled over to the open door leading to the basement.

"Loki! David! Breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you for informing us, Amber!" David's voice shouted back in reply.

"You're welcome!" I shouted back, before leaving the open door as two silhouettes climbed up the staircase leading down into the basement.

**. . . .**

Breakfast passed by rather swiftly, the conversations were rather quiet and went on in the usual fashion… It was actually kind of nice, and so were these people!

"I went through your luggage." Natalie began and mine and Thor's eyes widened, _oh shit… did she see the hammer? _I thought for a minute.

"And I noticed that you guys don't have any other clothes to wear besides the ones on your backs… Why don't David and I take you three out shopping later for clothes?" She continued, ignoring their shocked expressions as she watched them calm down.

"That would help," I began. "Thank you." _Oh good, she didn't notice the hammer._

**. . . .**

The clothes shopping experience was fun, though we lost the boys in the store once we separated into groups. Natalie and I were in a group, while David was left with Thor and Loki. Once we regrouped at the end, we checked over the articles of clothing we purchased. Most of Loki's outfits were dark colors, which were nice… Thor was a mix between light and dark colors, and I had mainly clothes with dark colors, _my taste in clothing match Loki's… odd._

We headed back to the van and filed in, ready to head back to the house.

**. . . .**

As we returned to the house, Loki and David hid themselves in the basement… While Thor and I sat outside on the swing suspended from the porch in the shade. The tranquility around us was nice, I wished we could stay like this forever… but that was not going to happen, and we knew that.

I sighed, "Loki's softened up since we been here."

Thor since, "He has, though the past still haunts him."

"Yeah," I retorted, resting my head on Thor's shoulder.

**. . . .**

The sound of a piano playing could be heard within the home, the peaceful and strong message the piano played through the keys gave the meaning to it very easily. David watched as Loki's fingers pressed the keys, following the position of the keys on the piece of parchment, but soon he was able to look away.

"You caught on very quickly, Loki."

Loki smiled slightly, remaining silent as he played.

David couldn't help but to quietly sing the lyrics to the song.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Sixx:A.M.: Skin_

**. . . .**

_Paint yourself a picture_

_Of what you wished you looked like_

_Maybe then they just might_

_Feel an ounce of your pain_

_Come into focus_

_Step out of the shadows_

_It's a losing battle_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

**. . . .**

_Cause they don't even know you_

_All they see is scars_

_They don't see the angel_

_Living in your heart_

_Let them find the real you_

_Buried deep within_

_Let them know with all you've got_

_That you are not_

_Your skin_

_Oh, Oh_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

David ceased his singing for a moment, watching as Loki continued to play. _He seems to be a bit more calmed now… Maybe he just needed a way to channel his thoughts and anger, and music did just that._

David allowed himself to smile, feeling like a father again… since his children have grown up and left the house to pursue their futures. It was reassuring to know that little piece of information.

* * *

_Chapter 9, yays! :D_

_Please review, let me know what you think of this story :)_

_And here is the music that assisted..._

_Can't Forget You (My Darkest Days) __This Means War (Nickelback) __Caraphernelia (Pierce the Veil) __Disparity By Design (Rise Against) __Ours (Taylor Swift) __Without You (Three Days Grace) __Life Is Beautiful (Sixx:A.M.) __The Ballad of Hollywood Jack and the Rage Kage (Tenacious D) __What Have You Done – feat. Keith Caputo – Bonus Track (Within Temptation) __Skin (Sixx:A.M.) __Every Lie (My Darkest Days)_

_Until the next chpater ;)_


End file.
